


The Art Of Giving Back

by brennivin



Category: Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Drug Addiction, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, but only about as unhealthy as all of tony's relationships so there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Tony is in another relationship he hates, and Luis is the only one he can confide in.





	The Art Of Giving Back

The first time was a mistake – it wasn’t supposed to happen.

Tony was in a relationship. Sure, it was about as toxic and unhealthy as his previous flings but it was a relationship. Luis had urged him to break it off more than once so far, because this guy treated him like dirt. Tony had admitted it wasn’t good for him but he liked the guy too much to break it off. Tony was a pushover when it came to dating.

That day they’d had a fight. Tony didn’t like that Adam was spending so much of his money and making a mess in his apartment. Adam was spoilt bitch about it. Tony called him a parasite. He called Tony a sad old man. Tony hit him. He gave him a hard slap in the head. Adam stormed out, shouting and making a scene.

Luis could tell it was affecting Tony. Normally he waited for his friend to arrive before he started drinking. His hand was trembling around his glass. His sunglasses hid the signs that he’d been crying. They had to meet up with a business associate and discuss some renovations they would be making at Hercules, but once that was over Tony admitted what had happened.

“I mean, I provide so much for him and he can’t even behave himself? Fuck, Lu.”

Luis sighed, eyes fixed on the road as he drove Tony back to his place.

“I don’t know, Tone. Maybe this guy isn’t any good for you.”

Tony groaned in despair. “I know, I know. He’s such a cunt but you know what? I don’t have anyone else to be with and he’s good looking. What am I supposed to do?”

“Have you ever considered you don’t have to be in a relationship all the time?”

He scoffed. “And what’s the alternative, sleeping around like you do?”

Luis’ brow twitched with anger. “What?”

“I’m sorry. I’m just a little weird right now Lu, I don’t wanna hurt your fuckin’ feelings over it. I’m bein’ such an ass.”

He slowed down as he pulled the car over to the sidewalk. “Yeah, you are. You need to sort this shit out, Tone.”

“Whatever. Wanna come in and hang out or something?”

“Sure.”

-

It wasn’t necessarily a healthy coping mechanism but getting drunk made him feel better. Luis managed to convince him not to take any pills but he couldn’t wrestle the Grey Goose off him. Besides, he felt like it was too similar to kicking a guy who’s down.

He drank with him, and stayed just to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. Tony got reckless when he was emotionally overwhelmed. He didn’t want another episode of “Tony Tries To Shoot Somebody, Maybe Even Himself!” if he could help it. What Tony needed was someone to trust who could give him the positive attention he needed. If Luis could help it, the poor guy shouldn’t have to make drastic cries for help just to be listened to.

“You should break up with him, Tone.” Luis took another long sip of his beer. “He’s not good enough for you.”

Tony laughed. “What do you mean? Not good enough for a sad old bastard like me who has fluctuating drug habits and emotional issues? Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m serious, man. You need somebody who will pay attention to you and treat you decent.”

He waved his half empty vodka bottle in the air theatrically. “Right, and once I find someone like that I’ll put a ring on the bastard.”

“You’re not gonna find him if you wait around with people like Adam.”

Another swig directly from the bottle had Tony whincing at the sharp taste. “I know. I know but I’m sabotaging myself. I dunno, man.”

“Well at least you’re talking to me about it rather than holding all of it in.”

He looked down at Luis, who was perched on his couch. Luis looked back and there was an honest affection there. He just wanted Tony to be okay. They had done a lot for each other during their partnership. Tony had given Luis a career opportunity that had brought him out of a serious slump. Luis had been a reliable and honest friend as much as he could be. Sure, he bitched about it sometimes but he wasn’t seriously mad. He was just an intense guy. He was always there. He didn’t have to be.

“Yeah. Yeah you’re right, Lu.” He sat down next to him, taking off his shades and putting them down on the coffee table. “Thank you so much, man. You’re always here for me. I can’t thank you enough.”

“You don’t have to. You’ve given me a whole lot.”

He shook his head, insisting that he didn’t deserve the praise. That was a problem of his. Sometimes he couldn’t take a compliment, other times he let them get to his head.

“Really. I was down and out, getting myself into trouble and you helped get me on a better track.” A reassuring hand came to Tony’s shoulder almost on its own. He couldn’t watch his friend destroy himself over somebody like Adam. “Adam doesn’t deserve you.”

He looked like he was gonna cry. God, he looked vulnerable. Luis even felt more vulnerable just looking at him – the sight of him pulled at his heart.

At some point he must have disassociated with all the emotion or something. After all, he couldn’t remember when things had escalated exactly. Maybe somebody had said something, or maybe it had been sudden and explosive. He didn’t know. He just knew that Tony was on his lap, kissing him feverishly and clinging to him for dear life. He was kissing him back, for some reason.

He’d never done this with a guy before – he’d never realised until this moment it was something he was interested in. He was feeling tipsy and couldn’t process and act at the same time. He opted for the latter – it felt good. Even in his clumsy drunken state Tony was a skilled, artful kisser and it made his knees weak. He thought about how Adam took this for granted and it made him angry.

Luis let Tony take the lead – he knew what he was doing. He just sat back, returned the kiss and ran his hands over his ass and thighs. Tony leaned into his touch. His heart was racing, partially because he was so turned on and partially because he was so nervous.

“Luis.” Tony breathed out between kisses. “I’ve wanted this for a while.”

“Really?”

“I didn’t tell you. Thought it would be rude.”

That made sense. Most people wouldn’t tell someone they were attracted to them if they worked together. It would just make shit weird.

“You don’t have to keep secrets from me, Tone.”

He got a little brave, spurred on by what Tony had just said. Tony moaned when he grabbed his ass and kissed him harder. His nose bumped into Luis’ cheek a couple of times but it didn’t seem to bother him.

Drinking had rendered them both a bit clumsy – it was a task to get Luis’ pants open but they managed. Tony was kissing his neck while he did it and it set his body on fire.

Tony got on his knees on the floor and Luis watched attentively as he took his cock in his hand.

The heat of Tony’s mouth made him groan a little with the sudden stimulation. The way he moved his tongue, the way he teased at the head; Tony was a champion at this. Luis couldn’t think anymore so he just leaned back and let Tony take him to heaven. No blowjob he’d ever gotten before had felt this good. For someone like Luis who seriously got around, that was impressive. He felt like Tony would suck the life out of him – he could just die with his friend’s hot mouth on him.

Eventually he had the strength to reach down and put a hand in Tony’s short hair, stroking him in encouragement. Tony moaned and started to undo his own pants. The thought that having Luis’ cock in his mouth made him want to touch himself was too much. Luis wanted to say something.

“Ah, Tone. Fuck. Yes.” That would do.

Tony wrapped his tongue around the head of Luis’ cock and sucked hard, pushing him to his limit. He swallowed everything his friend gave him, feeling his muscles twitch against his tongue as he moaned and held the back of his head possessively.

It didn’t take long for Tony to chase his own orgasm, cumming into his own hand with his head in Luis’ lap. He panted like a dog and whined against his best friend’s thigh as he finished.

-

When he broke it off with Adam he seemed very pleased about it. He was riding into work that evening on an adrenaline rush. He high-fived the bartender and when Luis arrived he told him the good news. It was the first time in a while he’d had the courage to break something off himself. Adam didn’t have to know about him and Luis – as far as he knew it was all his own fault.

That night, once they’d worked their way through all the necessary tasks, Tony rode his best friend’s cock like he’d been waiting years for it. Luis was at his mercy, face buried in the crook of his boss’ neck and bucking his hips enthusiastically. He begged for more and Tony gave it to him. At least he could trust him to give back.


End file.
